


Day 267 - Once upon a time

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [267]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash, and a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John sometimes calls Sherlock things in his head that he’d never call him to his face.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 267 - Once upon a time

John sometimes calls Sherlock things in his head that he’d never call him to his face. He has names for certain states Sherlock tends to get himself into and reduces the urge to hit him by adding the appropriate name in his head when talking to him.

Except today he is exhausted and sleep-deprived and his brain forgets that he _does not_ say those names out loud.  
  
"Look, just sit down, Princess, and _tell me what happened_."

Sherlock stops everything. The pacing, the shouting, even breathing for a few seconds.

“Did you just call me _princess_?”

“Yeah, that, um, kind of slipped out.”

He thinks about apologising but then he is not really sorry, because Sherlock _was_ behaving like a spoiled brat. Surprisingly Sherlock is not pissed off. Instead John's words seem to calm him down very effectively, because he actually sits down and focuses on John. 

“If you ever call me that in public I will do terrible things to you.”

“You do realise that this threat is not as effective as it would be with normal people?”

Sherlock thinks about it for a few seconds.

“If I’m the princess, what does that make you?”

“The nurse probably,” John says with a grin. “Although I’d rather be the knight in shining armour.”

“Well, I will certainly not embroider your banner.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'princess'.
> 
> I wasn't sure what to do with the prompt and discussed it with Atlin. She said John would totally say "Look, just sit down, Princess, and tell me what happened," to Sherlock in her verse. So I decided to see why my John might say exactly that and what would happen in my verse if he said it.


End file.
